


What the fuck?!

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Series: The kinky Danvers Sisters [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, No Sex, Sex Mentions, minor supercorp - Freeform, rated mature for adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Kara barges in on Maggie and Alex in a compromising position, and she is scared. It takes a long discussion to set Kara's misconceptions straight.





	

Kara had adjusted her hearing to not focus on Alex's screams by now, because since she'd started dating Maggie it was never anything bad. In fact, she pretty quickly discovered that smashing into her sister's apartment ready to attack an assailant and finding Maggie with her head buried between Alex's thighs tended to make the situation _much_ worse for everyone. 

And Kara had pretty much got the hang of not turning up at Alex's or Maggie's apartment at any hour of the day, because honestly those two seemed to get it on at literally any time and she could never be sure what she'd be walking into. Kara almost always remembered to enter through the door ('the _actual_ front door' as Maggie had clarified) and she almost always remembered to knock and wait for a response.

Almost always was not today.

Lena had kissed her! Her head was still spinning and her thoughts were still screaming because they'd gone on a date, their second by now, and Lena had kissed her and she'd kissed her back. And now she felt strange, almost giddy but also so driven. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she wanted to pin Lena against a wall and make her scream, but she figured if she could talk to anyone about it, it would be Alex and Maggie.

She wasn't listening when she flew in through the tall window, and all of a sudden she was in Alex's kitchen and there was no door between her and the bedroom, and she guesses that she was fortunate that Maggie was just removing restraints off of Alex's wrists and kissing the skin that was beneath them instead of actually doing anything, but that didn't change the fact that Alex was limp and almost appeared lifeless, and covered in bruises along her back and shoulders and neck and thighs, and Maggie, a very naked Maggie, was whispering to her and gently coercing her to shift over and get under the blankets, whispering praises in her ear, before she spotted Kara in the lounge.  
"Shit, Kara!" Maggie exclaimed, making sure Alex was covered and comfortable before tugging the blanket to cover her own bare chest. "Is everything okay?" Maggie asked, bewildered as to why her girlfriend's sister was watching her with a mix of horror and fear.  
"What do you mean am I okay?! Is she okay, she looks unresponsive, have you-"  
"Kara I'm fine!" Alex called, her voice weaker than she would have liked. Maggie shot an almost apologetic look to Kara before turning her full attention to the sister who needed it, taking a glass of water off of the bedside table and gently coaxing Alex to sit up a little, and making sure she remained covered whilst she drank a few mouthfuls of water. Kara seemed to calm down as she watched Maggie attending to Alex, still smoothing her hair. She watched Alex melt into the contact in a way she'd never seen her react before. She could see that she didn't fear Maggie, even after Maggie had clearly hurt her.  
"I don't understand." Kara told them bluntly, her voice still quivering, and Maggie seemed to know what she was talking about. Alex blushed a little, but Maggie's soothing fingertips across her shoulder quickly calmed her.  
"Okay lil Danvers, why don't you go and sit in the lounge and we'll get decent and come chat, yeah?" Maggie suggested, and upon getting a nod of consent from each sister, began to shift off of the bed. Kara plodded through the lounge before curling up in a fetal position on the couch, deeply frowning because of course she'd heard of hitting people in bed and how some people liked it, but she didn't expect it to be her sister, and didn't really understand how people could love and trust someone who caused them pain.

Alex and Maggie joined her within moments, Maggie gently leading Alex and checking she was okay and comfortable as they sat down. Kara watched the way that Alex accepted these affections, leaning into Maggie as they sat on the sofa beside Kara's.  
"Why would you do that if it hurts?" Kara asked quietly, almost afraid. She wished that she'd never interrupted them, wished that she didn't know that her sister and Maggie enjoyed hurting each other. It made her feel sick, because she thought they loved each other, and Maggie who brought them lunch on most days was-  
"Kara, Maggie would never do anything to truly hurt me, okay? I trust her, and we have spent months making sure that we always talk and know where our boundaries are." Alex explained gently.  
"When Maggie and I do what we do, it's not painful. It's more a rush of adrenaline than anything, because we both know that I'm not in danger and everything we do is just to feel good. And sometimes afterwards the bruises ache and the cuts sting, but it's fine." She added, watching Kara's face for distress. Kara frowned a little deeper, but some tension seeped out of her frame.  
"So... you're never frightened or anything?" Kara asked, completely bewildered by the concept of not being scared of someone who hits you. Alex chuckled.  
"No, Kara. We have safe words that we use if we get scared and want to stop, but I trust Maggie and I know that she's hurting me because I ask for it, not because she wants to hurt me." Alex told her, and Kara nodded slowly.  
"I would never do anything to hurt your sister, Kara. And that's why, afterwards, we always cuddle and I always talk to her and tell her things that make her amazing, and I make sure she's comfortable. So she knows that I love her." Maggie explained, and Kara seemed to relax significantly.  
"Is that why you had the water and you tucked her in?" Kara asked, and Maggie nodded.  
"Aftercare is very important, and I love it. It gives me a chance to take care of Alex and make sure she's safe and loved." She explained, and Kara giggled.  
"Rao knows she won't have that at any other time!" Kara exclaimed, and Maggie laughed, because Alex truly was the worst at letting anyone care for her.  
"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, reaching over Maggie to slap at Kara.  
"And it's okay to want to do that with someone?" Kara asked, thinking back to how she'd thought about pushing Lena against a wall, and how she'd wanted to bite her neck and the intensity of the feelings had scared her, and then finding Alex and Maggie had just bewildered her a little too much.  
"It takes a long time to build up the trust with someone, but as long as you are both consenting, you can do anything." Maggie told her, and Kara seemed to take this in board slowly.  
"Generally, the rules are Safe, Sane and Consensual. As long as whatever you do is all three of those things, you're fine." Alex added, still unsure about how she was having a full sexual conversation with her sister. But then again, she was almost glad about being able to keep her safe, even if it had started with Kara thinking Maggie had beaten her half to death.  
"But the rules of what?" Kara frowned, because she still hadn't put a name to what this all was.  
"BDSM, Kara. That's what it's called. Now, you can search that on the Internet and find out about it, but be wary of what you find. Not all of it follows the rules." Maggie warned, giggling as Alex coughed a 'fiftyshadesofgrey' beneath her breath. Kara laughed, because she'd heard Alex yelling about it before.  
"And you can ask me about anything. Maybe not this one here, because I think much more sex talk with her kid sister and she might explode." Maggie teased, gesturing to Alex, who indignantly batted at her.  
"Thank you for not just screaming at me and kicking me out." Kara grinned.  
"Thank you for not just hurling me into the sun for harming your sister." Maggie laughed, watching Alex bury her face in her hands.  
"No, I should have known you wouldn't hurt her I was just... I was on the way to scream anyway and I just... I don't know I blew a fuse, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine," Maggie assured her.  
"What were you coming here for anyway?" Alex asked, watching her sister get up and head towards the open window.  
"Oh, I kissed Lena! Bye!" Kara grinned, to which Alex almost screamed.  
"Kara, this is very one sided over sharing! You get back here right now and divulge all the information about _your_ romantic and sexual relationships!" She insisted, whilst Maggie made incoherent screeching noises, grabbing at Kara and dragging her back into the lounge.

It ended up being Pizza and potstickers for three that evening, and Kara was never more at ease with Maggie and Alex's relationship than that evening where she watched Maggie attentively care for her sister. She hoped that one day she could build up to this with Lena. Some day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... second fic in 24 hours! 
> 
> I mainly wrote this because I have some Very Strong Feelings™ about BDSM in the media, especially after 50 soggy cabbages got popular, and you've gotta bet that innocent cinnamon roll Kara knows about sex but has no idea about kinks, and she's bound to interrupt Alex and Maggie at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading, um... you guys kinda encouraged me to write this shit in the comments of my last fic and this is what happens! I hope it wasn't too much of a punishment! XD
> 
> I'm probably going to publish another kinky Sanvers fic and a fluffy Sanvers fic in a short while!


End file.
